


Sunk

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Sex and Alcohol, Sex at Night, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: Luffy and Zoro have shared their first kiss in the Palace of Alburna, some days ago. Nothing came after... then. But when the Going Merry is put aground for repairs on a little island in the Grand Line with nothing but a smuggy-smokey pub and endless free skies...





	Sunk

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying really-really hard to write a sequel to "Sinking", and this is what happened.... so if something makes wildly no sense, please read Sinking, and then this one. Please enjoy :3 
> 
> Technically Zoro is black out drunk and he can't give consent, so I have marked this work non-con.  
> Technically Luffy is 17 and Zoro is 19, so I have marked this work underage. 
> 
> As always, I own nothing. All hail the great Eiichiro Oda!

It's pretty late.

 

_To me way, hey! O-hiO!_

_A- long- time- ago-_

_To me way! Hey! O-hiO!_

_A long- time- ago-_

 

Zoro's drinking.

 

_The Blue, where ships are swallowed whole,_

_The Blue, where all Pirates go-_

 

He's drinking a lot.

 

_To me way, hey! O-hiO!_

_A long-long time- ago-_

_To me way, hey! O-hiO!_

_A long- time- ago-_

 

“Are you ready to talk yet, Shitty Swordsman?”

Smoke wafts about the ceiling of the place. Dark wood stained almost black by years and years of cigar clouds and tobacco tar. A huge wood fire burning behind a sooty iron grate. The long surface in front of the two Strawhat Pirates, polished and gleaming. When the Landlord's put down another pair of shot glasses alongside rows and rows of turned-over empties. Filling them with a clear fiery spirit before he's moved on to other patrons.

 

_To me way, hey! O-hiO!_

_To me way! Hey! O-hiO!_

 

They are not _three days_ out from Alabasta, when Merry ran aground on a high coral. One of many Nami had painstakingly tried to avoid. But not all of the sharp teeth rising off an unforgiving sea bed were accounted for, inked onto soft parchment yellowed by salt and sun. Half sunk, they'd limped to this tiny island. Somewhere on the Grand Line.

Zoro reaches. Calloused fingertips brushing the smooth, cool glass in front of him. He'd called this bastard out to drink with him, because he needs advice... _dammit_! and he's pretty sure the guy _could_ help him out... only, now it's come to it... “I'ma keep drinking, if you're still buying?”

 _Pliable_ is not the word Sanji would use to describe Former Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. Future Greatest Swordsman in the world. Even after he's had _this_ much. “Alright with me. Let's have another round.” Raising his hand, the blonde's neatly switched his full shot glass for his nakama's empty one. Pointing at it, and because Zoro is already so intoxicated, he doesn't know he'd already drank. So he's drinking again.

 

_The King and his crown-_

_are left on Raftel's high down-!_

 

Unusual as it is to see these two together. Sanji and Zoro. Unless they be at each others' throats. Slicing or kicking in respective formation. “Bet I already _know_ what you wanted to talk about.” Quips the cook. “The other day... when it was just the two of you...?”

Zoro's licked his lips, a trickle of clear alcohol sliding down a strong chin. A flush of pink showing up on his tanned cheeks. Nodding. “...might be right...” Dragging thick fingers through short green hair.

Sanji's lit himself a fresh cigarette, Zoro muttering, curling at his elbow. He savors a long slow inhale, before exhaling thick gold in a plume above the bar. “Was it a Moss Ball's first kiss~?”

Zoro's drank again, setting down his shot glass rim-down. “ _Che'_ ” Face getting hotter and hotter. It's nothing to do with the booze.

“Ha! Hahaha!” Annoying blonde Love-cook...

“Shut up.” Lacking any bite, or any real force behind his words. Zoro is p.l.o.w.e.d... He can't remember that last time he'd drunk this much. He can't remember much of anything... in fact. Forgetting to be aggravated, bending his elbow again and again.

 

_To me way, hey! O-hiO!_

_A long- time- ag-O!_

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pale blue shadows chase one another between layers of black shadows. Dancing from tip to tip, off silver edged swells that turn in the night. Luffy's arms prickling for cold, his chin resting on them. Though he's not that bothered by it. The cold. Not enough to climb down for a coat anyway. Listening to the wind carrying words other people don't hear into his ears. Rustling the straw weave of his hat, set on tufts of wild black hair.

 

.

.

.

.

“Sencho-san has been on watch for some time, hasn't he?” Nico Robin's asked, seated at the dining table in Merry's Galley. Nami sat across from the older woman, a map flattened on the table between them. She's making measurements across its surface, the young redheaded navigator drawing a long line. Gold eyes staring, as the shine of liquid ink fades. Taken into the fibrous material, and made permanent. “He's distracted.” Already lying down the straight edge and lining up another distance. “Sanji's taking care of it.”

 

Usopp has his back against the wall, sat on his workshop platform opposite the Galley table. Nose down, tinkering. Devoutly _not_ speaking, each time Nico Robin's asked about either their Captain or First Mate. They'd not even had to tell her Zoro was First Mate, she had already assumed it for herself. Chopper, he's huddled up to Nami's hip. His comfort zone zeroing down onto her, while he's slowly getting used to their newest nakama. A dark haired, dark eyed Historian, who used to be up until only a few days ago a terrifying assassin in the employ of one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea...

 

With an extra arm blossomed from the galley table, Robin's turned a page in her book while also sipping leisurely from a cup of coffee. “I thought our Cook-san had gone into town. To ensure our ever wayward Kenshi-san is not gone missing.”

“Fufufuu-” Nami's finished making her latest mark. Lifting both pen and edge up cleanly.

Robin's dark head tips to one side, but any answer from the other woman did not come. So her violet eyes track first to Chopper. The little reindeer curled with his head in his nakama's lap. Asleep. Then glanced towards the young man with his fingers charred by gunpowder. Polishing his tools with a spotty rag. He has a sheen a sweat across his forehead, long nose held down. Not willing to meet her eyes.

 

 _Interesting_. Robin's smiled. Pouring herself another cup of coffee.

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

“Oi, don't you _dare_ puke on my shoes.” Lit cigarette between his teeth, as Sanji's grinning broadly. An arm clamped around Zoro's shoulders for his nakama's knees wobbling. Keeping him from falling down in the street.

“C-can it – _hic!_ Sw-Swirly.” The road is made up of wide round cobbles. Zoro can feel the shapes of them through his boots. Can hear the way they breath, just like his three katana at his hip. Just like Sanji's body next to his. The buildings, and trees... A spin turning the man's green head, an uncomfortable churn of his insides.

“Oi,” Sanji's voice acts like an anchor, in an annoying sort of way. “Up there, eyes here. There y'are, Moss Brains. Do you still need watering, or are you drowned enough?”

 

The cook's teasing sufficiently distracts the plastered swordsman all the way back to the ship. Looking up at the sheep's head figure at Merry's bow. He's perceived then, an extreme relief in seeing it. It'd taken a long time. How many weeks have they all been at sea together? Now when he sees their mark raised up high, and Merry's dark horns and single cannon silhouetted against free skies. Nami's mikan trees drop sticky leaves that make the deck smell like citrus. Even in the galley, where Sanji smoked like a chimney from dawn till well into middle night.

Another familiar sight is the small figure of a seventeen year old boy wearing a straw hat. Their... _Captain_? It remains strange to think it. No matter how much they've come to understand it as truth and fact. That Luffy will one day be the Pirate King. They're finding even themselves saying it, as empassionately as he does himself. He's always sitting up there. On his 'special seat' atop Merry's carved figurehead. Hopping down on deck for his chef and swordsman returning aboard. “Shi-shi! Welcome back! Whoahoa~! Is Zoro _drunk?!_ ”

 

Sanji's chortling to himself, coughing on smoke because the Moss Head's overbalanced in his big boots and fallen against their captain. Luffy's shorter than Zoro is, by about half a head. Slighter than Zoro, positively _lanky_ when stood beside the muscle-bound neanderthal. “He'll sober out on watch, as it's _his turn_!” bellowed into his nakama's pierced ear, and dodging the punch the other's thrown at him.

“Shi-shi-shi!” His captain's childlike giggling follows Sanji up a short set of stairs, and into the Galley. Shutting himself behind the door. His two beautiful flowers are there. Sitting at the wide galley table. Sweet bright Nami-swan, with eyes that glitter like polished gold coins. Thoughtful, deeply lovely Robin-chwan. Sipping coffee with a book cradled in delicate olive hands. They both turn towards him and nod, and it's as if his entire world has been blessed by angels...

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

“Shi-shishishi!” Luffy's holding his larger nakama up easily, patting him on the back. “Thought Zoro said _Swordsmen don't get drunk_?”

Zoro and alcohol have been an item for longer than he'd like to admit, and he's well aware what his limits are. Tonight he'd blown right by them. Letting that idiot Eyebrow ply him with more and more shots. “ _Che'_...” Holding on to the body in front of him, as the stars in the sky whirl in swarms like flocks of living birds. _How shameful_. “... guess tonight, 'm not a swordsman...” Luffy smells like the sea.

“Shi-shi- Alright.” Hands snake quietly under the tight white fabric of Zoro's shirt. “But in the morning, he'll be a Swordsman again.”

“Ha-ha.” Luffy's touch is warm, and soft. Trailing over his back, and up over thick shoulders. Hugging them together, on the deck of their own ship. Under blankets of brilliant white stars. “Sounds like an Order.”

“Is an Order.” Luffy's all that Zoro can see. Brought eyes to eyes, and the moon is just enough to give definition to their memories of each other. A need, like a flood in desire to do exactly as this man asks of him. For him. To him... it didn't altogether matter.

“Aye, Captain.”

 

.

.

.

.

“Forty thousand beli?!” Nami's gasped, blinking and hoping her hands do not shake. If they do, she'll have to start this cart over for the _third time_.

“I switched him _half_ my drinks. _More than_ half.” Sanji's tying an apron around his middle, setting a tall stewpot down on the burners.

“How many drinks can you buy for forty thousand beli?” Usopp's muttered, rubbing a smooth chin.

“I lost count, and I used to count 'em at the Baratie for the Old Fart. Winos that never paid their tabs.”

Nami's making mental calculations, and cringing because she _knows_ Luffy's going to want to eat in the next town they come to. He always does. Everybody does... _but the way they eat_. “Argh.”

 

Robin can't help the small hike to her lips, as she's listened to their conversation and realized exactly what she's suspected. What a place she's found herself. Turning another page, she continues to read. Surrounded by the soft warm light of the cabin lanterns. The quiet voices of her new nakama. They don't question her, or in fact include her at all. She finds she doesn't mind. Content for this moment, of simply their company.

 

.

.

.

.

A strange amount of time goes by, given the same momentum as the sounds of the ocean. Blue words muttering just over white rails. Every swirl and crash against the rocky ridge of the island. The supports of the peer itself. Listening to them inhale and exhale in a constant flow that's very much aware of all the others. His own breathing just the same. Opening green eyes to find he's looking up at the sky. Lying on his back. On something smooth and hard, curved slightly. Searching for reference, Zoro's hands come down on the carved horns of Merry's figurehead. One on either side of him. Becoming conscious of the heat pressing against him, and he's sat up. Oddly wedged so he's rubbed quite sweetly against his captain.

Keening, Luffy's made a grab for Zoro's hips. Holding him still. “ _Ahhh..._ ”

“You're pretty hard, Sencho.” Purred out, half in slur. A dim dark fog gathering all about them. With the sea above, and the sky below, he's long since cared which direction, or whatever anymore. Luffy's body is so warm. Leaning so closely over him.

“Zoro's hard too.” He can feel deft fingers grip him from outside his clothes. Luffy caressing his hardness, providing eager encouragement.

“ _Ahh_ -”

Hidden by folds of fog in the dead of night. Only the Blue can attest to the gentle hands that strip clothing away, and bare naked bodies to the clear free sky. How the ridges and valleys of muscle that made up the Strawhat swordsman's whole body turn and move as he's extended both arms above his head. Fully displaying himself for his captain. Luffy's eyes glittering for starlight. Big and round, and darker than the night behind him. Gathering handfuls of corded thigh as he's leaned forward. Brushing himself over Zoro. Rocking. Long languid passes against the older's tight entrance that have his legs quivering, while Luffy's dropped himself quietly to his knees.

“Ha _aaha_!”

“Shi-shi-shi-”

“ _Aaah_ \- d-don't! Don't _laugh_! _Aahaa_ -!”

Able to _taste_ Zoro's desperation, leaking from him. Thick phallus engorged and purple. So incredibly hard. Spearing Luffy's throat open as if he used a glass rod. Releasing his swordsman's hot prick, and leaving a kiss at the tip. Lapping with his tongue, and drawing the older's sack between his teeth.

“ _Aah-ha- ahha-_ ”

Listening to the pitch of his nakama's low whines and shallow breathing. A different variation to when the man's fighting, or sleeping, or arguing with Sanji. Different altogether, even his voice.

“L-Luffy-” The sound of his own name is different, when Zoro's moaning it from out of a constricted throat raw from gasps that are _because of him_. Rolling the older's testicles a last time over his tongue. Luffy's released them, to bite hard into a rippling inner thigh the color of pale copper. Leaving behind two crescents of imprinted teeth. “A _ha_!”

Standing up again, the young captain's trailing his hands along the backs of Zoro's legs. Gripping down on strong knees, and ankles. Grabbing firm's buttocks, with their groins pressing together. Sharing a wet kiss that has Luffy swallowing sharp yelps of surprise coming out of his First Mate. Seating himself fully inside the other man in a single swift motion.

“ _Ahhh_! Fuck! _Haa aahh_ -!”

“Zoro's... _ahhn_ – so tight...” Luffy's licked his nakama's thick tanned neck. “ _ahhh-_ I-it's... all inside...”

“ _Haah..!_. I _ahh_ – I knew you 'were... freakin' huge.. _aahn_...”

Sweat slips down the side of Luffy's face. Tickling the thin white scar under his left eye, and he's wiped his face. “Zoro's so ... _aah_... Can- can I move?”

 _It hurts_. Zoro's half aware of. His insides shifting uncomfortably, head back on the hard wooden figurehead. “Move-!” Because it's all he can grind out of his lungs. Dragging in cold nighttime air when his captain's cautiously pulled halfway out of him. A slow push forward, back in deeply. Luffy resting hips to the backs of the other's thighs.

“ _Ahhaa-_ Z-zoro...” Back, slowly. Luffy's forcing himself with every part of restraint he doesn't possess. Sliding inside the warm, snug channel of his First Mate. Zoro's body flowering open for him, and he can feel every glide of virgin muscle making permanent memory of his form.

 

“ _Ahhaa_! _?_!” Thrown himself forward, Zoro's latched two powerful fists into his capatin's shoulders. Tears trickling from the corners of his eyes, and he's gasping. “Wh-what?”

“Shi-shi-” And his captain's ground his hips into Zoro, smirking when he's earned a wet mewl from the man under him. “I get to make Zoro feel really good now.” Luffy lies the other back again in front of him. A gradual pace as he's run a hand gently down the other's pitted skin. Stacked scar tissue still healing down his nakama's torso. Two fingers trail along that. The largest of his wounds, even if it wasn't the newest. Parts of it were still trying to close and heal. The wound itself, so massive. Stretching from left shoulder to right hip. Luffy attentive to that, visually marking every millimeter. Counting contradicting ridges of flesh that had once been (or were still) stitches to hold Zoro's body together.

“ _Ahhha-_ ”

“Get to make him feel _really good_.” Luffy can't imagine anyone else in the entire world he'd like to give happiness to other than Zoro. That realization vaguely confusing, as everyone he's ever met and cherished up to now... they'd _all_ been on an equal level in preciousness in his mind. Did that make Zoro special?

“ _Ah -hha_ -L – Luffy... m-more...”

“More?” Grinning, and all his brilliantly white teeth catch the starlight.

“Y-yea... m-more- _ahhh_ -!” Sweating skin collides lewdly in the dark, Luffy's hips snapping forward. “ _Ahh-_ y-yea... _Ahh-!_ ” Again. And it moves Zoro's body up the figure for each jarring motion. His captain taking his hands. They hold onto one another. The younger pistoning like a steam engine. Zoro meeting each crash of flesh into flesh, rocking them roughly together.

 

Luffy registers he's not going to last as long as he'd like, but at that same instant it's no longer relevant. “ _H-haayah_!” A hot gush between them, and Luffy's gathered quaking lips in his. Drinking at the satisfaction that's making steady progress through his swordsman's system. “Oh- ahh... Lu-Luffy...”

“Just a little more.” He'd wanted Zoro to finish first. Because he really-really wanted to try for two.

“N-no...”

“No?” Luffy's pouted. “But I haven't come?”

“...Ne? You didn't? _Ahhh-_ ” Zoro's body opens much easier this time. For Luffy's reaching two slick fingers inside. Knowing now where is the place that makes his nakama melt into him. “ _Haaah-_ ”

“Yea, so just a little more, 'kay?”

 

Zoro's head spins, and his lungs fill and empty rapidly. Searching for barrings, but not finding any. Arms hugging around the neck of Merry's figurehead. He's now face down. Sure of that much. Over the hump of the smooth carved surface he can see the ocean going on forever. A far off horizon getting pale for dawn that's coming soon. Not imminently, but within the next few hours. “ _Ahh...aha.._.” Relaxing, for Luffy. Allowing his captain to penetrate him for the second time, there's a difference in feeling. From the first. Luffy's curve dragging just right into him, and Zoro's seeing new stars appear in the sky beside others that were already there.

They listen to each other breathing, between the lapping of high swells against Merry's dark hull. Luffy fingers grasping at Zoro's hips, teeth sinking into the older man's left shoulder. His swordsman groans, and he's clenching more tightly. Luffy's head spinning for the pressure around his length that pinches his blood flow. Composed to quickening his pace. Maintaining a controlled slide that's dragging the head of his prick along Zoro's sensitive prostate on every other thrust. Heat coiling for the second time, and it's hotter than before. A roiling boil that's curling the swordsman's toes and pushing air from his lungs. “Oh- th-there... _ahh-_!” Luffy's fingernails drag along the older man's muscled flanks, back up shivering sides. Zoro's green eyes rolling back in his head. Low heady sounds coming out of him as he's unconsciously anticipating the other's pace and bucked to meet it. Finding that when he does, Luffy pulses and grows inside of him. “Zoro really likes that, huh?”

“ _Aah... ah_... d-don't ask... _Ahoa_ -!” He's moaned into his own arms. Toes coming up off the deck for his captain's trusts lifting him. Luffy taking hold of his knees to maintain an angle he likes. Moving in and out. “L-Luffy...”

“Zoro gonna come again?” The younger's licking his lips. Salivating for the thought. “It's fine to...”

“W-wait- _a-aah_!?” Zoro's body shivers. Heels pressed up against Luffy's back. Orgasm breaking through him, a less shocking experience the second time in a row, more hard hitting. It takes the breathe cleanly out of him, but he's no moment to feel rest in the euphoria. His captain having not stopped moving, only slowed considerably. Now Zoro's aware, he's able to feel the other acutely. How his oversensitised prostate jolts for stimulus, abused muscle sore with use. “ _Ahhh-! ahh_!” half of his exclamation introducing pain, and Luffy's immediately paused.

“ _Haaah... Haaaah._..” Zoro's hips are dark against the white painted sheep's head he's bend over. Luffy buried inside his swordsman. Gently, his captain's spread the older man's tender asscheeks. To see their connection in the dim light. Probing one finger alongside his considerable girth, and stretching their tight slick connection.

“ _Ah_ \- _ohhah-!_ ”

“One more time.” Luffy's bent over his swordsman. Gathering the three dewdrops pierced in Zoro's left ear. Pulling them into his mouth and nipping at the man's soft earlobe.

Heat. Incredible heat, and it's already building again behind his navel. Zoro's forehead pressed to the cool wooden figure he's half lying on. Arching his back for his captain's renewed thrusts. Slow, careful motions into the tight body in front of him. Hands on Zoro's hips and flanks. Luffy keeping them both aligned. Setting pace for a while, before Zoro's heard the younger make a low moan. The pace quickening, until they're rutting against one another. Groaning like animals in heat.

“Ahhah, Z-Zoro... Zoro...Zoro...- _!_ ”

Spilling himself for the third time, Zoro's balls hike up. Twitching, and well wrung dry. “ _Ohha, ahhh_ -” While at the same moment he's feeling an altogether new sensation. One he'd not until that moment considered he'd ever have.

“ _Ahhoa,_ Zoro... _ah... Oha! ya,_ that's... all of it.”

Being gradually filled inside by his captain's hot, slick seed. Holding that piece of the other so completely inside, after Luffy's pulled out. Kissing his nakama's sweaty back while the sky gets paler. Outlines of silvery clouds becoming clear. Nearer to dawn than it had been before.

“Shi-shi-shi-”

 

.

.

.

.

Zoro's woken up in his hammock some hours later. Clean, and wearing a different set of clothes than he'd remembered. His three katana set up against the wall in the men's quarters. There's nobody else there, in any of the other bunks, or on the couch. The voices of the rest of the crew coming through the ceiling. Muffles of some loud as hell conversation.

 

“ _You're the navigator, figure it out_!”

“ _You can't sail into the sky, Luffy_!”

 

Huh? Sail... into the sky?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments and Reviews are welcome!


End file.
